You Trust In Me
by dianaXmartin
Summary: Traducido el titulo a confia en mi jeje lo demas averiguelo ustedes xD MxD


You Trust In Me

__ ¡¡¡Suéltame!!!__dijo la voz de una chica asustada

__ Estate quieta Diana ¡¡vas a estar conmigo quieras o no!!__dijo Marvin cogiendo de la muñeca a Diana y poniéndola sobre la pared.

__ ¡¡Noo!!__dijo intentando soltarse.

Diana estaba tan asustada que deseaba que alguien la ayudara en ese instante, pero no parecía que hubiera nadie para ayudarla de momento.

__ ¡Se puede saber que haces desgraciado! ¡¡No la toques!!

__ ¡Martin!__ dijo Diana con tono de alivio.

Diana tan desesperada que en oír la voz de Martin se alivio mucho.

__ ¡No te metas Martin!__dijo Marvin enfadado.

__ ¡Imbecil! ¡Te piensas que voy a dejar que trates así a Diana!

__ Martin, ayúdame por favor, ¡Dile que me suelte!__ dijo mientras le caían las lagrimas.

__ Diana…__dijo mirándola fijamente.

__ ¡Tu cállate Diana, tu harás lo que yo te diga!__dijo Marvin tapándole la boca de Diana.

__ Mmm su-suel__intentaba decir Diana.

__ ¡Que haces idiota! ¡¡Quien te crees que eres para decirle eso a Diana!!__dijo cogiéndolo de la camiseta..

__ ¡Suéltame imbecil!__dijo metiéndole un puñetazo a Martin.

__ ¡¡Martin!! __dijo Diana asustada

Diana no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Martin y Marvin se estaban peleando porque Marvin no soportaba que Diana no fuera suya y que Martin se entrometiera y Martin porque no podía tolerar que Marvin tratara así a Diana, era una situación desesperante.

__ ¡Parar lo dos por favor!__decía Diana llorando

__ ¡Desgraciado!__dijo Martin poniendo a Marvin contra el suelo.

__ ¡Déjame idiota!__decía Marvin gritando.

__ ¡Desaparece de aquí ya! ¡¡Y deja empaz a Diana!!

__ Si mejor me voy ¡Porque sino te mato!

__ ¡Que te vayas!

Dicho esto Marvin se fue y Martin se dirigió a Diana.

__ ¡¡Martin!!__dijo Diana llorando mientras lo abrazaba.

__ Di…__dijo Martin poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Diana.

__ ¡Por que te has peleado con él,¡Idiota!¡Te podía haber echo algo grave!

__ Estoy bien, ese imbecil no me puede hacer nada.

__ Pero…

__ ¿Di que ha pasado?

__ Pues…me dirigía a mi habitación y ha aparecido Marvin, y me ha empezado a gritar que volviera con él, y yo le he dicho que no, entonces me ha dicho que era suya y de nadie mas y que no iba a permitir que no volviera con él, y-y luego has aparecido tú__decía llorando

__ ¡Que imbecil! Di…¿Estas bien?

__ Martin tengo miedo__dijo cogiéndolo de la camiseta.

__ Di no tengas miedo yo te voy a proteger__le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de Diana.

__ Pe-Pero cuando yo este sola y tu no estés conmigo, y él aparezca de repente. Tengo miedo de lo que me pueda hacer__decía llorando.

__ Di…no te va hacer nada, pero como ese desgraciado te haga algo lo mato.

Diana no paraba de llorar, no sabia lo que podía sucederle y quería confiar en Martin pero le podía mas el miedo.

__ Di deja de llorar por favor.

__ Martin no me dejes sola por favor

__ Idiota como te voy ha dejar sola, Di no te pienso fallar ahora, eso deberías saberlo.

__ Gracias Martin__decía llorando cada vez mas

__ Di vamos a mi cuarto para que te tranquilices__Martin la cogio de la mano y se dirigieron a su habitación.

__ Di túmbate en mi cama

__ Vale…__Diana se dirigió hacia la cama.

__ Di deberías descansar.

__ Si pero…¿Martin te vas a ir de la habitación?

__ ¿Por? ¡Tienes miedo de estar sola Di? tranquila que aquí no entran ni los fantasmas__dijo con tono de burla.

__ ¡No es eso idiota! Es por si…

__ Esta bien Di, ya entiendo, de todas formas me iba a quedar tonta.

__ Gracias

Al rato Diana consiguió dormirse, y Martin se sentó al lado de la ventana pensativo sobre lo que había sucedido, en verdad él estaba preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasarle a Diana.

__ ¿Martin?

__ ¿Di ya te has despertado? ¿Estas mejor?

__ Eh….si__dijo frotándose los ojos y levantándose de la cama

__ ¡Cuidado con la caja Diana!

__ ¡Aaaahh!__grito Diana apunto de caerse.

__ ¡¡Diana!!__dijo cogiéndola por debajo de los brazos.

__ Ma-Martin…__dijo apoyada sobre Martin toda sonrojada.

__ Di ten cuidado

__ Si…esto Marti…__dijo con vergüenza

__ ¿Eh? Ah si perdona__dijo soltando a Diana

__ No si no pasa nada Martin

__ Di sobre lo de Marvin, hablare con él y le diré que te deje empaz, creo que lo entenderá, no creo que sea tan imbecil y violento siempre.

__ Ah gracias__dijo sonriendo.

__ Di…una cosa…

__ Que?

__ Nada da igual

__ No, dímela

__ Di…¿tu no sigues enamorada de Marvin, verdad?

__ ¿Eh? ¡Por-Por que me haces esa pregunta, después de lo que ha pasado!

__ No por nada soy idiota, no me hagas caso.

__ Lo dices como si te importara que estuviera enamorada.

__ Es que si que me importa

__ ¿Qué…?

Diana estaba un poco sorprendida por la contestación de Martin, no entendía muy bien por que Martin había dicho eso. Si ella estuviera enamorada de alguien en ese caso seria su problema o eso pensaba ella.

__ Olvida lo que te acabo de decir Diana

__ Como quieres que olvide lo que me acabas de contestar, esto es extraño, me siento rara__dijo confundida

__ Solo era curiosidad, nada mas…

__ Ah…bueno me voy a mi cuarto__ dijo decepcionada y con tono serio

__ ¡Di!__Dijo acercándola hacia él.

__ Eh…¿Ma-Martin que pasa?

__ Di…yo…

__ ¿Qué…?__pregunto muy nerviosa

Los dos se miraban fijamente y Martin se fue acercando a los labios de Diana, mientras que Diana estaba confundida y nerviosa.

__ Pues que no se por que me he enamorado de alguien tan tonta como tu.

__ Pero que…

Martin puso sus labios sobre los de Diana durante largos segundos, Diana no se podía creer lo que Martin le había dicho y estaba haciendo. Diana sin saber por que empezó a llorar.

__ Di

__ Yo no soy tonta, ¡idiota!

Diana se acerco a él para besarle mientras que Martin la cogio de la espalda.. Diana había pasado tantos nervios que se empezó a sentir débil y se cayo al suelo.

__ ¡Di! ¿Qué te pasa?__dijo cogiéndola por la espalda.

__ Nada es que estaba nerviosa y he empezado a sentir que mis piernas estaban débiles y… me he caído__dijo con vergüenza

__ Di… ¡ves como eres tonta!

Martin fue lo único que supo decirle a Diana por no querer admitir que de verdad le había preocupado.

__ ¡No soy tonta! Jolines porque dices que soy tonta

__ Por que me gusta que seas así de tonta, sino no me hubiera enamorado de de ti.

__ ¿De verdad que me quieres Martin?

__ Si

__ ¿Seguro? Porque eso mismo me dijeron una vez y era mentira, solo querían aprovecharse de mi.

__ ¿Lo dices por Marvin, verdad?

__ Si…

__ Di confía en mi, yo soy diferente a Marvin, he estado contigo toda mi vida, se como sufres, tus miedos, tus sueños se casi todo de ti Di, se como te tengo que tratar y cuidar.

__ Martin eso es muy bonito y dulce __dijo llorando

__ Ya lo se por eso te lo digo tonta.__dijo abrazándola

__ ¡Martin te quiero!

A Martin no le dio tiempo ni a responder pues Diana enseguida se dirigió a él y le beso durante unos segundos.

__ Y yo


End file.
